mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chwalipięta/Transkrypt
:Spike: Proszę, Twilight, przecież dasz radę! :Twilight Sparkle: Okej, próbuję. :magii :Spike: Ha ha! Mistrzyni! Spójrz, to już punkt dwudziesty piąty. Dwadzieścia pięć różnych czarów, przynajmniej. A ten chyba jest jak dotąd najfajniejszy. Witaj Rarity. Co to? Aaa, nic takiego, puściły mi się wąsy. się :Twilight Sparkle: Wybacz, Romeo. Mimo że rzeczywiście wyglądasz super, to są tylko ćwiczenia, więc muszą zniknąć. :Spike: Nie! Och, szkoda. :Twilight Sparkle: się :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Chwalipięta. :Spike: Dwadzieścia pięć to sporo. Dwadzieścia pięć różnych czarów, a to nie koniec. Myślałem że jednorożce potrafią czarować tylko w niewielkim zakresie, odpowiednio do zdolności. :Twilight Sparkle: To prawda, niektóre mają talent do gotowania, śpiewu czy rachowania. Ale co, jeśli ma się talent akurat do czarów? :Spike: Tak jak ty Twilight, jesteś w tym specjalistką. :Twilight Sparkle: Och przestań Spike, założę się, że tu w Ponyville jest wiele kucyków, które potrafią równie dobrze czarować. :Spike: Chyba żartujesz! Moim zdaniem, nikt w całej Equestrii nie może z tobą konkurować. :Snails: Gazu! Uwaga! Z drogi! :Spike: Snips, Snails! Co się dzieje? :Snails: A co? Nie słyszałeś? :Spike: Uch! :Snails: Podobno mamy nowego jednorożca! :Snips: Właśnie! I podobno zna więcej zaklęć, niż ktokolwiek z nas! :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? :Spike: Niemożliwe, to Twilight jest najlepsza w czarach. :Twilight Sparkle: A gdzie ten jednorożec? :Snails: Podobno na rynku. Chodźcie! :Snips: Podobno! Chodźcie! Uuu! :Trixie: Zapraszam wszystkich! Śmiało! Za chwilę będziecie świadkami osłupiającego występu wspaniałej i wszechmocnej Trixie! :Publiczność: Och! :Trixie: Czeka was szok, bo jeszcze nigdy w historii, żaden kucyk nie widział na własne oczy tak spektakularnego i oszołamiającego pokazu sztuki czarodziejskiej! :i fanfary :Rarity: Rety, chyba pokazu chwalipięctwa! :Spike: To ściema, nikt nie jest lepszy w czarach od Twi-- Twi-- Twi-- Och! odchrząkuje Hej, Rarity, czy-- Wąsy! :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba nie ma nic złego w tym, że ktoś ma talent. :Applejack: Ależ skąd. Chyba że nie robi nic innego, tylko się tym talentem na prawo i lewo popisuje. :Rarity: Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście potrafi lepiej czarować od nas, nie powinna się uważać za lepszą. :Rainbow Dash: Szczególnie, że w zaklęciach to akurat ja jestem tu najlepsza sic. Ech, to znaczy tak, magia, śmagia. Bu. :Trixie: A to ciekawe! Wygląda na to, że mamy niedowiarków wśród publiczności. Czyżby ktoś śmiał wątpić w wysoce, ponadprzeciętne możliwości wielkiej i potężnej Trixie? Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, że przed wami stoi największy czarodziejski talent w całej Equestrii? :Rarity: prycha Za kogo ona się właściwie uważa? :Spike: Właśnie! Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że to Twilight-- :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Cii! :Spike: Co? O co chodzi? :Twilight Sparkle: Widziałeś jak zareagowały na słowa Trixie? Pomyślą, że też jestem chwalipiętą. :fanfary :Rainbow Dash: A więc potężna i uzdolniona Trixie, skąd pomysł, że jesteś aż tak nadzwyczajna? :Trixie: Ha ha, bo tylko potężna i uzdolniona Trixie, jest w stanie rozgromić przerażającą bestię, czyli Wielką Niedźwiedzicę! :fajerwerki :Publiczność: Ach! :Snips: Co? :Snails: Nie wierzę! :Trixie: Kiedy wszystkich opuściła nadzieja i kucyki z Hoofington nie miały już do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc, do akcji wkroczyła wszechmocna Trixie i bez trudu pokonała Wielką Niedźwiedzicę, która z podkulonym ogonem, wróciła do swojej pieczary głęboko w lesie Everfree! :Snips i Snails: Ale akcja! :Snips: I wszystko jasne. :Snails: Trixie jest rzeczywiście największą i najpotężniejszą czarodziejką wśród jednorożców w całym Ponyville. :Snips: Nie, na pewno w całej Equestrii! :Spike: Skąd ta pewność? Nie widzieliście tego! A poza tym-- suwak Mmph! M-mmph! :Trixie: się Moi mali wielbiciele mają całkowitą rację. Oczywiście, że Trixie jest najlepsza w Ponyville. :Widzę, że nadal nie wierzycie. W takim razie proponuję - zmierzmy się! Co wy na to? W każdej konkurencji udowodnię, że jestem od was lepsza. Kto jest chętny? Czyżby nikt? Hmm, więc jednak chcecie bezspornie uznać Trixie za największy talent w historii? :i fanfary :Spike: suwak Proszę cię! Nie da się jej słuchać! Musisz jej pokazać! Błagam, musisz! płacze :Twilight Sparkle: Wykluczone żebym teraz użyła czarów Spike. Szczególnie że-- :Trixie: Hmm, no to może ty? :Twilight Sparkle: przełyka :muzyka :Trixie: Jestem bardzo ciekawa, czy jesteś w stanie zrobić coś, czego nie potrafiłaby wielka i potężna Trixie? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja-- chyba-- :Trixie: A więc jest coś takiego? :Applejack: O nie! Nie wytrzymam ani słowa więcej! :Spike: Pokaż jej Applejack! :Applejack: W takim razie spróbuj pobić to. :banjo :Publiczność: Uuu! okrzyki :Applejack: Co powiesz panienko? :Trixie: I to ma być wielki talent? Patrzcie i zachwycajcie się magiczną mocą Trixie! :fakira :Applejack: Uła! Uah! :Publiczność: i radosne okrzyki :Trixie: Jak zwykle wszechpotężna Trixie jest górą. :Rainbow Dash: Nie musisz aż tak się popisywać i chwalić, wiesz? :Trixie: Och. :Rainbow Dash: Bo to moja broszka! :gitara :Rainbow Dash: I dlatego właśnie nazywają mnie "Rainbow" jak "Tęcza"! :Publiczność: okrzyki :Trixie: Spokojnie, już niedługo. Za chwilę nazwą cię pokonaną. :muzyka :Rainbow Dash: Aaa! O! Oj, zrobiło, zrobiło mi się niedobrze. :Trixie: Każdy kto ma odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku, potrafi uznać wyższość wielkiej Trixie. :piorun :Rainbow Dash: Och! :śmiech :Spike: Trzeba nam jednorożca, który jej dorówna, kogoś, kto również zna zaklęcia. :Rainbow Dash: Tak! Jednorożec pokazałby jej kto tu rządzi. :Applejack: Zaproponujmy jej prawdziwy pojedynek jednorożców. :Twilight Sparkle: Eee... :Rarity: Dosyć tego, proszę was, wystarczy. Złapałam aluzję, ale nie będę się bawić w takie głupoty. Rainbow Dash i Applejack lubią się ścigać, ale na tym mogłyby ucierpieć moje piękno i wdzięk. :Trixie: Uuu, coś podobnego! Pewnie boisz się, że potargasz włosy w tym szczurzym gnieździe, które nazywasz grzywą. :Rarity: Tego już za wiele! Uważasz się za taką świetną, bo masz te swoje niby zdolności. Czary to coś więcej niż prymitywne zagrania, a jednorożec to nie wyłącznie same mięśnie. Jednorożec musi mieć styl. :Publiczność: Och! :Rarity: Jednorożec nie jest sobą bez wdzięku i piękna. :Spike: Rarity nie da się tak łatwo pokonać! Jest silna, no i taka śliczna, jest-- :Publiczność: wzdycha :Rarity: Szybko! Dajcie mi lustro! Muszę się przejrzeć! Co mi zrobiła z włosami? Chyba zepsuła mi fryzurę! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie tam. :Rainbow Dash: Jest dobrze. :Applejack: Jest pięknie. :Spike: Zielono. Co? :Rarity: O nie! Zielona grzywa! Tylko nie zielona! płacze To straszne! Prawdziwy koszmar! płacze :Golden Harvest: Że co? Mnie tam ładnie! :Spike: Widzisz Twilight? Wszystko w twoich rękach. Pokaż, że jesteś lepsza! :Twilight Sparkle: Co ty mówisz? Wcale nie jestem lepsza. :Spike: Oczywiście! Sto razy lepsza! :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem taka sama jak wy wszyscy. :Trixie: Ha! Myślisz że jesteś lepsza od wielkiej i wszechmocnej Trixie? Że masz większy talent do czarów? No proszę, pokaż mi co potrafisz! Pokaż nam! :Twilight Sparkle: Kto? Ja? Jestem przeciętną obywatelką Ponyville. Nie znam żadnych szczególnych zaklęć. I... chyba... chyba nie wyłączyłam żelazka. Muszę lecieć. :Spike: Twilight? :Trixie: Ha! No proszę! I znowu wielka i wszechmocna Trixie pokonała wszystkich. Udowodniła, że jest najwspanialszym jednorożcem w całej Equestrii. O ile ktokolwiek w to wątpił. :Snips: Owsiany koktajl o który prosiłaś. Podobno lubisz z dodatkiem sianka. :Snails: Mmm, sianko. :Trixie: pije Tak? :Snips: Opowiedz nam jeszcze coś wielka i wszechmocna Trixie. :Snails: Tak! Opowiedz nam, jak rozgromiłaś Wielką Niedźwiedzicę. :Trixie: Ech, jestem zbyt wycieńczona wykraczającym poza wyobraźnię pokazem magii. Odejdźcie stąd, wróćcie rano. :Snails: Och, naturalnie o wielka i wszechmocna Trixie. :Snips: Cokolwiek rozkażesz, jesteśmy do uniżonych usług. :Trixie: Ach. :Spike: A wy, co wyprawiacie? :Snips: Przynieśliśmy WWT-- :Spike: Słucham? :Snips: Wielkiej, wszechmocnej Trixie. :Spike: Phi. :Snips: Zanieśliśmy jej koktajl. :Spike: Jak mogliście tak dać się nabrać? Ona się popisuje. Nie to co Twilight-- :Snips: Ale nasza wspaniała Trixie pokonała Wielką Niedźwiedzicę. Czy twoja Twilight to potrafi? :Spike: A skąd wiecie? Czyżbyście przy tym byli? :Snips: Ee, no, ten, ee, nie, ale-- :Spike: No właśnie! Nie można jej wierzyć na słowo. :Snails: się Jej wierzę na wszystko. :Spike: Chłopaki, dopóki nie zjawi się tu Wielka Niedźwiedzica, a Trixie jej nie pokona, nie zamierzam uznać tego za prawdę. I wam też to radzę. :Snips: Hm, Wielka Niedźwiedzica u nas mieście? Snails, myślisz może o tym samym co ja? :Snails: Czemu pchli targ nazywają pchlim targiem, skoro nie sprzedaje się tam pcheł? :Snips: Nie... ech, chodź ze mną! :Spike: Twilight, proszę cię, zostaw tę książkę i wreszcie mnie posłuchaj. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie widziałeś jak dziewczyny potępiły te wszystkie przechwałki Trixie? Stracę przyjaciółki, jeśli teraz ja zacznę popisywać się czarami. :Spike: To zupełnie inna sytuacja. Popiszesz się czarami, ale po to żeby je wesprzeć. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, Spike, to dokładnie to samo. :Spike: Którykolwiek z tych czarów, choćby ten najmniejszy, wystarczy żeby pokonać Trixie. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale nie chcę, żeby o mnie też mówili, że się chwalę. :zamykają się, drzwi otwierają się :Spike: Ale ty jesteś najlepsza! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, proszę Spike, powiedziałam nie! :Spike: wzdycha Skoro aż tak się uparłaś, dobra. :zamykają się, drzwi otwierają się :Snips: Uch, jak my teraz znajdziemy Wielką Niedźwiedzicę, skoro nawet nie widzę własnych kopyt? :Snails: O, zaczekaj. stęka :Snips: O, teraz widzę. :warczenie :Snails: Aaa! :Snips: Aaa! :Niedźwiedzica: ryk :Snips: krzyczy :Spike: Hej chłopaki. Dokąd idziecie? :Snips: Nie mogę gadać. :Snails: Nie mamy czasu! :Snips: Bo-Bo-Bo uciekamy przed niedźwiedzicą. :ryk :Spike: Hę? :Niedźwiedzica: ryczy :Snips i Snails: Trixie! :Spike: Twilight! :do drzwi :Snips i Snails: Trixie! wołanie o pomoc :Trixie: O ile się nie mylę, wspaniała Trixie prosiła, żeby jej nie przeszkadzać! :Snips: śmiech Ale mamy taki mały kłopocik. :Snails: A tak dokładniej, to wielki. :Trixie: To aż tak ważne, że zamiast czekać do rana, musicie mnie budzić? :ryk :Niedźwiedzica: ryk :Trixie: krzyczy :Snips i Snails: krzyczą :Niedźwiedzica: ryczy :Spike: Twilight! Błagam cię! Chodź! :Twilight Sparkle: Wydaję mi się już to ustaliliśmy. Nie będę się popisywać! :Spike: Ale, ty nic nie rozumiesz-- :ryk :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, czy to to o czym myślę? :Spike: W dużym stopniu. :Snips: Wielka, wszechmocna Trixie, musisz rozgromić niedźwiedzicę. :Snails: Tak, a my sobie popatrzymy. :Snips: Sporo trudu zadaliśmy sobie, żeby ją tu ściągnąć. :Trixie: Jak to? Wy ją przyprowadziliście? Czyście postradali kucykowe rozumki? :Snips: Przecież jesteś super niepokonaną Trixie. :Snails: No, zapomniałaś? Wielka Niedźwiedzica to dla ciebie pikuś. :Niedźwiedzica: ryczy :Trixie: Ech, no dobrze. Cofnij się. :fakira :Trixie: Heh. Kaszka z mleczkiem. :lina pęka :Snips: Co jest? Dalej Trixie. :Snails: Przestań się wygłupiać i ją rozgrom, co? :Trixie: oddech, nerwowo przełyka :Snails: sarkastycznie Jej, ale jej pokazała. :Snips: Proszę, daj czadu! Może jakieś wybuchy? Albo to coś z dymem. No wiesz, pokazywałaś. :piorun :Trixie: O-o. :Niedźwiedzica: ryczy :Snips, Snails, i Trixie: krzyczą :Niedźwiedzica: ryczy :wzdychają :Niedźwiedzica: ryczy :uciekają w panice :Twilight Sparkle: Co tu się dzieje? :Snips: Sprowadziliśmy misia do miasta. :Twilight Sparkle: Co takiego?! :Snails: Spoko, wielka, wszechmocna Trixie nas obroni. :Trixie: Nie mogę. :Snips i Snails: Co!? :Trixie: Nie mogę, to niemożliwe! Nikt nie pokona Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy. Zmyśliłam tamtą historyjkę, żeby się popisać. :Snips i Snails: Zmyśliłaś!? :Niedźwiedzica: warczy ryczy :wzdychają :Twilight Sparkle: przełyka :Niedźwiedzica: warczy :Twilight Sparkle: stęka :wiatr :ze złamanych pałek :Niedźwiedzica: się :Spike: Dobry wybór, zaklęcie szesnaste. :metalu :wylewa się :dojenia i muczenie :Krowa: Raju, ale dziwny sen. :Spike: Tego nie znam. :metalu :Twilight Sparkle: stęka :Niedźwiedzica: pije :okrzyki :Rainbow Dash: Niesamowite! :Spike: Świetna robota! :Applejack: Pegazie na niebie! Wiedziałam że masz moc, ale nie aż tak wielką! :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam, proszę nie znienawidźcie mnie. :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, i Rarity: Jak to? :Rarity: A za co cię mamy nienawidzić? :Twilight Sparkle: No bo, nie podobało wam się jak Trixie popisywała się czarami, więc pomyślałam-- :Rainbow Dash: Łoł, łoł, łoł. Czary nie mają tutaj nic do rzeczy. Trixie za dużo mówi. :Rarity: I jest nieprzyjemna. :Applejack: Same puste słowa. :Twilight Sparkle: Więc, nie przeszkadzają wam moje zaklęcia? :Applejack: Sztuka magiczna jest nieodłączną częścią ciebie kochana i za to cię lubimy. Jesteśmy dumne, że tak utalentowany jednorożec koleguje się z nami. :Rainbow Dash: A po tym, jak załatwiłaś tę niedźwiedzicę, jesteśmy jeszcze dumniejsze. :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? :Rainbow Dash: Aha. :Applejack: Mm-hmm. :Rarity: Mm-hmm. :Spike: Jeju Twilight, skąd wiedziałaś jakim zaklęciem ją pokonać? :Twilight Sparkle: Właśnie to sprawdzałam w księdze kiedy przyszedłeś. Zaciekawił mnie ten temat, więc chciałam dowiedzieć się o niej czegoś więcej. :Spike: A więc samodzielne pokonanie Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy jest możliwe? :Twilight Sparkle: To nie była Wielka Niedźwiedzica, tylko młoda - Mała Niedźwiedzica.. :Trixie: Niedźwiedziątko''?'' :Twilight Sparkle: Nie chciała nas atakować. Była grymaśna, bo ktoś ją obudził. :Snips i Snails: Ooo... :Spike: Ale, skoro to była Mała Niedźwiedzica, to-to jak wygląda ta wielka? :Twilight Sparkle: Lepiej nie wiedzieć. :Trixie: Ha, może i pokonałaś Małą Niedźwiedzicę, ale w życiu nie dasz rady zrobić takiego pokazu jak wielka i wszechpotężna Trixie! :Rainbow Dash: Zaczekaj no ty... :Twilight Sparkle: Zostaw ją. Może to da jej nauczkę. A teraz, jeśli chodzi o was. :Snips: śmiech. Przepraszamy, że obudziliśmy tamtego niedźwiadka. :Snails: Chcieliśmy tylko zobaczyć super pokaz magii. :Snips: Tak! A ty po prostu pięknie go załatwiłaś! Genialnie! :Snails: Zasługujemy na najsroższą karę. :Twilight Sparkle: Na początek, posprzątajcie to. No i jak myślisz Spike? Poczęstować ich numerem dwadzieścia pięć? :Spike: Oo, dwadzieścia pięć, tak! Zresztą ja też poproszę. :Snips i Snails: Hę? :Twilight Sparkle: No to zobaczymy. :Snips, Snails, i Spike: Pięknie! :Twilight Sparkle: Kochana Księżniczko Celestio :Dowiedziałam się dziś czegoś bardzo ważnego o przyjaźni. Tak bardzo bałam się, że zostanę potraktowana jak chwalipięta, że próbowałam ukryć kim jestem. Ale dzięki przyjaciołom wiem, że z talentu należy być dumnym i że są takie chwile kiedy trzeba go ujawnić... Szczególnie jeśli w ten sposób możesz im pomóc. :Spike: A zatem, nareszcie przyznajesz, że jesteś najzdolniejszym jednorożcem w Ponyville? :Twilight Sparkle: No... dobrze, ale nie zamierzam się tym przechwalać. A powiedz, jak ci poszło z Rarity? :Spike: Ech, Nie ujęły jej moje wąsy. :Twilight Sparkle: Pamiętaj, te wąsy nie mają nic wspólnego z tym, kim naprawdę jesteś. Może spróbuj po prostu być sobą. :Spike: Albo... Może wąsy to za mało? Może powinienem mieć wąsy i brodę? :Twilight Sparkle: O nie, znowu to samo! :Spike: Pomyśl, a gdyby to była taka fajna kozia bródka. Albo jak u Rumcajsa! O, albo bokobrody! :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową de:Transkripte/Angeber-Trixie en:Transcripts/Boast Busters ru:Стенограммы/Хвастунишка sv:Transkript/Skrytjägare Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu